capricafandomcom-20200214-history
Caprica City
Caprica City is the capital city of the planet, Caprica. Location and Development Little is known about the settlement's founding, though it eventually became the most diverse, populated, and technologically advanced city in all the Twelve Colonies. It is largely an ocean-front urban sprawl penetrated by a series of rivers. The city is the planet's entryway for immigrants and visitors from across the solar system. Government As the planet's capital, Caprica City is home to the Office of the Prime Minister, the Global Defense Department, and the Caprica City Police. Industry Caprica City serves as headquarters to Graystone Industries. The technology firm specializes in commercial and military grade technology. The holobands and Virtual World were inventions of Graystone Industries in Caprica City, where they were widely adopted. MicroCap is a technology firm that produces holobands. Education The Athena Academy and Apollo University are notable educational institutions within the city limits, the latter being Daniel Graystone's alma mater. Due in part to Daniel Graystone's immense charitable contribution to the school, Apollo University opens a new computer science building, the Zoe Graystone Computer Science Wing. The Athena Academy is a private, religious secondary school which Zoe Graystone attended before her death, and where she first heard of the one all-knowing, all-loving god. Although officially polytheistic, dedicated to their patroness Athena, the school is open to all forms of worship including the belief in a singular god. The academy is run by headmistress, Sister Clarice Willow. Caprica City is also served by a public school system. William Adama attends Wilson Elementary. Tamara Adama attended "Promethia High School." Media Caprica City is served by several media outlets. The Caprican Tribune is the city's newspaper and internet news site. The most prominent news outlet on television is "CAP News". There are two financial news programs: "Cubits & Pieces", anchored by Delice Jackson, and "Rhetoric", anchored by Jack and his co-host. Online news sites are "The Caprican Financial Times" and "Defense Times", an armed forces news outlet. Parks and Recreation Apollo Park is a broad plaza located downtown. A large statue of Apollo dominates the park. Orpheus Park is a large wooded park with views of the mountains. It has dense wooded areas as well as more landscaped areas with trails. It is a popular place for walking and jogging. Atlas Arena is the home field for the Caprica Buccaneers pyramid team. Transportation A complex set of public transportation system networks the impressive infrastructure of Caprica City. While traditional automobiles are present, the populace largely relies on buses and the MAGLEV to move from one district to another. While buses are confined to the streets, the maglev system runs both beneath and above ground to the stations that it services. The Trojan Spaceport serves the Greater Caprica City metropolitan area for all off-world travel. Neighborhoods Tauron immigrants settled a district called Little Tauron. Even Taurons who do not live in this inner-city neighborhood frequent the area. The area is characterized by many small businesses, produce markets, betting establishments, a neighborhood park and a Caprica City Police Station. Crime and Violence Since the dramatic rise in refugees migrating to Caprica after the Tauron Civil War, Caprica City has seen an influx in corruption and crime. The Ha'la'tha crime syndicate has grown beneath the oversight of their leader, the Guatrau. Using bribery, extortion, and violence, the syndicate is directly responsible for the murder of Caprican Defense Minister Val Chambers and the theft of the meta-cognitive processor from Tomas Vergis. Ultimately it is the Soldiers of the One, a fanatical monotheistic terrorist group, that victimizes Caprica City when Ben Stark, in a suicide bombing, blows up Train 23. He kills Shannon and Tamara Adama, Zoe Graystone, as well as seventy others in the process. In the wake of the attack, the GDD initiates an aggressive investigation into the whereabouts, members, and recruiting grounds of the STO. Cultural References * Capricorn * Apollo * Athena * Orpheus (myth) * Atlas * Taurus * Troy category:Locations Category:Caprica City